Just a taste
by KHFFMEE - 8027
Summary: 8027 Cake! Tsuna overheard from a certain orange-haired girl about a certain cake and wants a taste. Little did he know he was followed by. . . Yamamoto! Warning! Shounen-ai


Okay, before I start the story:_**  
**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the series "Katekyo Hitman Reborn!"**_

Maaan, do I have to say that for every crappy chapter I make? And yes please bash me for my horrible grammar and story making at the reviews. Well it'll hurt a lot more when nobody reviews though. . . .

. . .

**PLEASE REVIEW THIS STORY T_T**

And before anyone asks, I am a loyal 8027 fan. Seme is Yamamoto Takeshi and uke is Sawada Tsunayoshi. No other way about it. And I am making this story to spread the news about this **_VERY RARE_** _**PAIRING.**_ So please let me open your eyes and see how great this pairing looks like!

By the way: This story is a biiiiit short since I don't know how to make fluff. I only know how to read it. I've been reading **ilYamaTsuna7227li's **(sorry for the special mention)fanfiction and got inspiration from it. And also partly copied his/her writing style. Yeah I might use the anime-fanfic style (that's what I call it, feel free to correct me) on my other fan fic. Thanks for listening to my ranting. And before I end this:

**PLEASE REVIEW THIS STORY T_T**

* * *

Outside a certain bakery shop in Namimori, a young boy with brown hair and orange eyes stood with a hesitant expression on his face. The boy, Tsuna, was staring at the cakes on display on the far counter. He overheard Kyoko-chan telling Hana how _divine_ the cake tasted and almost broke her once-in-a-month promise of rewarding herself. Curious, the Vongola Decimo headed for the mentioned bakery shop in hopes of tasting the said cake but he didn't know, only girls usually go there, unless they bring their _boyfriends_. Right now, the shop was bustling with young women.

Tsuna frowned. He got there earlier than usual since the last period teacher was sick but he really can't underestimate the female population. Tsuna saw a vacant seat inside the front of the bakery. He could probably sit there but the girls might think of him weird for eating cake alone and not a _girlfriend_ in sight. _'So much for tasting that cake.' _The Decimo sighed. Dejected, he proceeded to go home.

"Yo Tsuna!" A familiar cheery voice called out from behind, making him turn. The Guardian of the Rain, Yamamoto, ran toward the young Decimo while waving his hand wearing his usual smile.

Tsuna stopped and smiled back. "Hey Yamamoto!"

Yamamoto grinned back. "Did you want to buy some cake?" He pointed at the bakery. "I kinda saw you looking at some earlier."

Tsuna blinked. Yamamoto was watching and since when? "You were watching me?" He asked.

Yamamoto nodded. "For a while, the kid told me where you could be when you ran out without telling us." He frowned as he explained. "Gokudera-kun is still looking for you."

Tsuna sweat dropped. The image of Gokudera running around Namimori screaming, "Jyuudaime, Where are you?" popped in his mind. The Decimo shook of the thought and saw his Rain Guardian still frowning. He felt guilty for running out on the two without notice.

"Sorry about that, ne" Tsuna apologized with downtrodden **(1)** eyes. Yamamoto blinked and shook his head.

"Maa… Maa! It's not Tsuna's fault. Tsuna's probably excited for cakes so he forgot to tell us." He gave his usual smile and grabbed the smaller teen's hand, catching the teen by surprise. "C'mon Tsuna, there's I see a spot over there!" He pointed at the vacant spot he saw earlier.

"N-no Yamamoto!" Tsuna complained as he was being dragged away by the taller teen. "Only girls are allowed inside!"

Yamamoto shook his head. "Maa! That's not true. I see Bianchi here with the kid here sometimes when I walk home from baseball practice." Yamamoto pushed the glass doors open with the resisting Decimo in tow. The scene caused a few girls around the entrance to look.

"T-that's different!" Tsuna said as he continues to try running away. He was stopped by a strong arm encircling his shoulders and pulling him to the taller teen. Tsuna heard a few gasps and quiet squeals from the girls around.

"What cake would you like Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked the smaller teen. Tsuna blushed at the sudden closeness.

Tsuna sighed in defeat. "Er, t-the chocolate-strawberry cake." He pointed at the black cake slice covered in strawberry syrup with a strawberry on top. He was already inside, what else could happen?

"Make that two please." Yamamoto smiled at the lady over the counter. "And also one pokari." The lady nodded with a red face and proceeded to prepare their order. Tsuna also couldn't help but blush when he saw his best friend's smile. It's not like he blushed every time he sees it but seeing it from a different angle made his heart beat a little faster.

'_What the heck's is wrong with me today?' _The confused Decimo covered his face in his hands. _'Must be my stomach talking'_

"Excuse me," The counter-lady asked Yamamoto. "What does your cute little boyfriend want for drinks?"

"WHAT?" Tsuna's eyes widened at the sudden statement. "B-b-boyfriend?"

Yamamoto just laughed. "Well, what would you like Tsuna?" He grinned at the smaller teen. They heard gasps and squeals from the girls again, but louder this time.

"He totally didn't deny it! They're totally a couple!" came from a group of girls by the entrance.

"So his name is Tsuna huh? How cute! They look really good together!"

Tsuna screamed in his mind. _Couple? Cute? _The girls totally misunderstood the situation. And worse, Yamamoto is too oblivious to notice their predicament and just goes along with it. The Decimo couldn't decide if the older teen was just plain oblivious or if he was enjoying it. "Just some milk would be fine." Tsuna replied.

Yamamoto nodded. "2 chocolate-strawberry cakes, one pokari and one glass of milk." He took his wallet and took out handed the counter the money.

"Wait!" I'm paying for mine!" The Decimo grabbed his wallet from his pocket, only to be stopped by Yamamoto's hand on his own.

"Maa! It's fine! Today's my treat!" Yamamoto grinned. Tsuna blushed harder at the hand-to-hand contact. He nodded and defeat. He could never say no when Yamamoto looked at him like that. "Besides," The Rain Guardian continued in a low voice. "Gokudera is always the one who treats you."

Tsuna looked up at his guardian. A mix of anger and bitterness dominated the other's face. The boy frowned. He didn't want his guardians making those kind of faces. He wanted them to smile each and every day. He wanted _him _to smile at him every day.

This made the smaller teen snap out of his thoughts. Once again, he covered his face in his hands to hide his too red face. _'He's just a friend!' _He repeated mentally to himself.

"I apologize for the wait." She handed a tray with the cakes, pokari and milk over the counter. Yamamoto thanks her and carried the tray over one hand while the other was still around Tsuna. Tsuna kept his head low as curious stares followed their every movement as they walked to the vacant spot earlier.

Finally seated on opposite sides, (the table was round) Yamamoto placed everything from the tray while Tsuna sat down and tried to avoid the painful, expectant stares from the girls around them. _'Girls can be scary when they want something' _The Decimo thought

"Oi, Tsuna you can eat already." said Yamamoto when he finished everything. Tsuna nodded. "I'll be back in a sec." Yamamoto carried the tray in his hand and headed for the counter but surprised when the counter-lady held her arm up to stop him.

"Oh please let me!" She pried the tray out of the Rain Guardian's hand. "Please don't let such little things distract you from you _date_." She threw the tray overhead to who knows where without mercy. Then, she pushed Yamamoto to his seat and slipped away giggling. Tsuna's mouth gaped open in shock.

"What a nice lady, right Tsuna?" Yamamoto laughed and opened his pokari.

Tsuna was still trying to process what just happened when a fork with a small piece of cake was shoved into his gaping mouth. The teen drew back in surprise, almost dropping the fork to the floor.

"Sorry" Yamamoto was smiling expectantly, not sorry at all. "You were just too cute."

The Decimo went tomato red. His best friend just called him 'cute'. _**CUTE**_. That wasn't something you'd tell your _best friend_. But somehow, in the back of his head, it didn't seem so bad being called cute by the taller teen. In fact it made him… a bit happy. He only nodded and started eating his cake. The girls though, as hard as they tried to keep quiet, louder squeals filled the shop, much to the Decimo's horror. Yamamoto just laughed, making the other laugh with him.

'_I'm glad Yamamoto's here.' _Tsuna silently thought to himself as he continued with his cake, unconscious of the amber eyes staring at him.

"Hey Tsuna," catching the boy's attention. "You got a little bit over here." Yamamoto pointed at his left cheek. The boy grabbed a small piece of tissue and rubbed everywhere _but_ the spot which the taller teen found cute and amusing yet at the same time irritating.

Without thinking, Yamamoto leaned over the table and licked the cake off Tsuna's cheek, much to his surprise. The Decimo suddenly fell back to his seat with his hands over his cheek.

Yamamoto smiled as usual. Tsuna was redder than normal and the shop…

The shop went into _total chaos_.

* * *

OMAKE

"Arigatou, Reborn-san!" Gokudera said as he emerged from the Sawada household. Reborn told him Tsuna had been kidnapped _again_ several Yakuza gangs and sent him out to search each and every one. Now, he was going out to eliminate another possible Yakuza gang that kidnapped Jyuudaime. Of course, unknown to the "right-hand man", none of those Yakuza gangs actually kidnapped the Decimo.

Reborn smirked. If he was gonna make Tsuna a mafia boss, he needed a definite territory to start with. And he needed Gokudera to stay away from the two for now.

* * *

(1) Please correct me if I'm wrong. I'm not very fluent in English... much xD


End file.
